


Brotherly Love

by cmk418



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Sonny had always been there for her
Kudos: 2





	Brotherly Love

She looked at the clock. He was late. It shouldn’t have worried her, but still…

Her first memory was of him, putting a bandage on her arm where the cat had scratched her. She had wailed like a banshee at the first sting of those claws. Her brother had held her and spoke to her in soothing tones.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Connie. I’ll make it better.” He pressed the bandage against her skin. “Look. No more scratches. They’re all gone. You’re all better.”

She thought of a time years later, when she was twelve and Poppa had caught her with a cigarette.

“That’s mine, Pop,” her brother said, taking the cigarette from her hand.

She breathed a shaky sigh of relief when her father walked away and then her brother laid into her. “No more of this until you’re older, hear?”

Then a few years after that, when he scrutinized the boys who came to take her out on dates. He’d pass judgment on her outfits as well. “Go back upstairs and change,” he’d say, in a tone that would brook no argument.

She didn’t care. She shouted at him anyway. “You want me to look like a nun!”

“I want you to act like a nun. At least ‘til you’re married.”

The phone rang, jarring her from her thoughts.

In the same moment, Carlo walked through the front door. “You going to get that?”

She didn’t have to. She knew that Santino wouldn’t be coming to her rescue and nothing would ever be better again.


End file.
